paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Mallory's Suicide
Work In Construction!!! Mallory''~ 12 years old'' Ranger''~her father'' Ryder''~her uncle'' Ashley''~her mother; appears in Chapter 2'' Chase Kasey Katie''~ her aunt; appears in Chapter 5'' Diego''~her 7 year old brother'' Rocky Marshall Rubble Zuma Skye Everest About a month of normal and happy events going on in Mallory's life, she suddenly and unexpectedly feels depression. She deals with the feelings for about a year now. She doesn't tell her parents, her uncle, nor the dogs and just keeps it to herself trying to solve it her own. It soon gets worse til one day she steals her father's army glock gun and shoots herself late at night. 911 Call will appear in this story..please be advise it's bone chilling! Chapter 1 It was a calm day in Adventure Bay, at the lookout, Mallory and Diego was helping their uncle Ryder tune his ATV "Thanks for helping me gugs" smiled Ryder "No problem Uncle Ryder!" Beamed Diego "Yeah" Mallory forced a smile but truely inside was a bit sad. Mallory turned around and walked away which rasied an suspicious flag to Diego and Ryder. Mallory walked into the lookout to where Marshall, Chase, Kasey, Rocky, and Rubble were watching television. "Hey there Mallory!" Smiled Kasey "Uh? oh hi.." Mallory kinda wove to her as she walked past "ummm..pups? something is up with Mallory recently" said Kasey worried "Maybe she's going through something tough" said Rubble "Should we go talk to her?" asked Marshall as he turned around "yeah, let's go check up on her" said Rocky as he turned off the tv The five dogs walked over towards Mallory which they saw her writing in a journal. Mallory noticed them which startled her and made her jump. She quickly shut the book. "oh..umm hey there pups" Mallory said a bit shakey "you alright Mallory? you've been a bit down in the dumps lately" said Chase "Uh? oh nah! I'm alright..i-if something was wrong I would've told my parents" said Mallory lying "oh okay" said Rocky "we're just making sure your alright" smiled Marshall "th-thanks" Mallory looked away Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Kasey walked away but still worried about Mallory. They decided to keep her in mind. As the day went on, Mallory became distant from all the others and wasn't really in her parents sight that much. Time to time they would find her crying. However when the PAW Patrol would help cheer her up she would just push them away. "hey sis dad and I are going to go get some ice cream, wanna come along?" asked Diego happily "umm nah..i'm good.." said Mallory pushing her little brother away Diego was shocked "Uh?! bu-but you always come with us when we get ice cream" "I..umm don't feel well right now...my stomach has been bothering me for quite some time" said Mallory looking down "o-oh" "I'm not going to stop you two from getting ice cream..go on" "Ummm..a-alright then" Diego was a bit worried to his big sister "So? is she coming along?" asked Ranger as Diego walked up towards him Diego sadly shook his head. "She said that she doesn't feel well" "Huh..that's not normal..she's been acting a bit depressed recently" said Ranger as he looked at his daughter in the distance "D-depressed?!" Diego said nervously "d-don't worry Diego..m-maybe she had a rough day at school Friday" said Ranger quickly calming down his son, "now c'mon let's go get ice cream, we can bring some back for Mallory" Diego sighed, "Okay dad" On Ranger and Diego's return their was a note on the table in the Main Lobby. Diego ran to the note and picked it up. He immediately saw Mallory's signature at the bottom. His eyes went wide and tears streamed down his cheeks. He made a dash towards his father handing him the note. "Dad! Dad! Mallory is gone!" Diego blurted with tears "What?!" Ranger quickly turned towards him suprised, "a-are you sure?" "Yeah! She lefted a note!" "L-let me see that son" said Ranger taking the note from his son's hands Diego scardly looks at his father, "what does it say?" "It just says where she goes..so we don't get worried", Ranger then lowered the note and sighed in relief, "nothin to worry about" "A-are you sure?" asked Diego unsure "Yes. I know the signs if Mallory is endangering herself" kneeling down to his son "O-okay" Diego wiped the tears off his cheek "Now how about you go play with the dogs for a bit" suggested Ranger as he stood up Diego nodded his head and walked outside towards the backyard of the lookout. Ranger then looked down back at the note. He then held his breath nervously then let his breath out momments later. He then very quietly whispered under his breath. "only if I know the signs"~ '' He walked towards the garage. Their tinkering underneath his ATV is Ryder; Ranger's twin brother. Ranger cleared his throat a bit getting Ryder's attention. Ryder looked a bit out from under his ATV to see Ranger, "uh? oh! hi Ranger what's up?" Ryder came out from under his motor vehicle, "Zack..does this look like a suicide note?" "what?!?!" Ryder jumped in alert and jumped to his feet to look at the note "Mallory lefted it" Ranger frowned, "I...I...I don't really want Mallory killing herself..she's--She's been a bit distant and sad recently" said Ranger nervously "I-it doesn't look like one..." Ryder said slowly "....Hopefully" Ryder said after a short pause, "make sure you watch her carefully..i'll study the note closer" Ryder took the note fully into his hands; narrowed his eyes and put the note closer up. Ryder then brought it back a bit and folded it 2 times and put it in his pocket. "Thanks bro" said Ranger putting his hand on his shoulder "No problem" Ryder grinned '''Chapter 2 It's raining in Adventure Bay and it's been about a week that Mallory has wrote the note on '"Where she went". She returned very late that night at midnight. She has cuts on her left arm and a bloody hand. Ranger was sleeping in the main lobby waiting for Mallory's return. As the door sled open, Ranger immediately woke up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to the sight of Mallory...injured. "Mallory!" Ranger quickly jumped up and ran to her aid, "wh-what have you done?!" "I...I.." Mallory has tears in her eyes Ranger sighed, "Mallory..you cut yourself..with what?" Mallory kept silent. She looked down at the ground as she was hiding something behind her back. Tears swollen up more in her eyes, she knew that her father would be pissed with her...but at least that he would know about her condition. Mallory slowly pulled out her father's army hunting knife. She heard her father's suprised gasp, he quickly took it out of her grasp. "Mallory!!" Mallory's voice started to break out, "i--i'm sorry!" "Mallory your better than this..please..this isn't like you at all!" pleaded Ranger looking at his daughter "I...I can't help it!" sobbed Mallory "Wh-what do you mean?" asksd Ranger curiously "I...I....." Mallory's voice got shakey from all the tears Ranger sadly looked at Mallory and said calmly and slowly, "It's okay..what.." "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live anylonger!!" Mallory yelled crying "Mallory!!!" Ranger said purely nervous "I really can't take it anymore! All of this!" Mallory started crying hard "What's going on?!" Ashley came running into the room Ashley immediately stopped at the sight of Mallory, seeing the blood in her hands and arms and along with seeing the bloody knife beside Ranger. Her eyes went wide. She nervously stepped back a bit. "R-Ranger.." "What?" "D--did..did you hurt Mallory?!" Ashley started looking at Ranger scardly but also in disguise "What!?!?!? NO!! Mallory was cutting herself" Ranger said as Mallory was sobbing "we need to get her mental help" "Wh-what!?!?!? N--no, no, no!! I don't need help!" Yelled and sobbed Mallory as she stepped away from her father quickly Ranger turned to Mallory looking at her with sad eyes, "yes you do Mallory. If not your going to commit suicide and kill yourself..I don't want you suffering-" "Th-that's why I don't need to live anymore..i-it will take away the pain....and I won't be a problem anymore" sobbed Mallory "Mallory you were NEVER trouble" said Ashley, "you need to stop and calm down..your scaring us..even your young brother..you had him crying a few days ago" "I-I know..and I don't want him like that anymore. I don't like seeing my brother crying" said Mallory wipping the tears away from her eyes "then calm down, take a deep breath, and let us help you..you need a doctor, your sick" said Ashley "No i'm not!!" Screamed Mallory "Mallory please lower you voice a bit, your uncle, your brother, and the dogs are trying to sleep" whispered Ranger looking around Mallory quiet down her crys and fell to her knees as she covered her eyes with her hands. Her body trembled with each sob. "I...I just want to end my suffering....I want to die...please....just let me kill myself..." "Mallory please don't..you got a whole life ahead of you..and your going to end it just because your sad?" whispered Ranger "Yeah your father is right. One day you may be sad but then the next day your happy and having fun. You don't want to cut your life short" agreed Ashley "Mallory..just relax, go to bed and tomorrow you'll feel much better..okay?" said Ranger trying to change her mind of suicide ".......f..fine" Mallory said in a shaky sighing voice "Oky, but first lets treat these wounds" said Ashley as she walked Mallory to the sink and washed the wounds off with cold water and put medicine on them amd wrapped them up. The next day Mallory slept in til noon which was never normal for her. As she walked out of her room and into the Main Lobby all the dogs were there along with her uncle, and her parents. Her eyes went wide and started to feel nervous. They all then sadly looked at her. "Wh-what's going on?" "Mallory..why?" asked Skye sadly "I...I..I don't want to talk about it" Mallory quickly ran out of the lookout with the voice of her father yelling out to her She ran out towrds the beach. She sat down in the sand and sadly sat there tearing up. She watched the waves roll onto the beach. That's when she saw a pink sea shell on the beach. She stood up and walked towards to get a better look. It had a little bit of purple swirly lines on it. Mallory slowly sat down infront of it and picked it up examing it. "I don't know where all my happiness went.." Mallory whispered and sighing "I remember when I used to be beaming happily, telling silly jokes, playing with the pups ans taking walks with my family....and now...all that I am is...depressed...i'm wandering what caused it" She then jumped as she heard a car door slamming in the distance. It kinda sounded as a gun shot. She turned around to see a man walking into a store. She then turned her attention back towards the shell. She sighed sadly once again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know my parents want what's best of me..and wants me safe..even Diego....but they don't understand my pain...nobody will....and I can't show them. So it's all up to me to help myself get relief" Mallory stood up still holding the shell. She walked back to the lookout and towards Skye's doghouse and put the shell in her house and left going to the army base for some supplies. Chapter 3 Mallory walked through the back door of the base and walked to the wepon room. There in that room was filled with guns, knifes, bombs, and a first aid kit as well. There was a divider for each section, the sections were holders for each soldiers wepons. Mallory went to a specific one..her father's. She took her father's glock 22 gun and three bullets. She was taking a risk of getting caught, normally if you get caught you would go to jail due to stealing army wepons. Mallory had a bag which she put the gun and the three bullets into and sneaked back out without being seen. She walked back to the lookout where no one saw her. She walked into her bedroom and hid her bag underneath her bed. "I'll wait til night time.." Mallory whispered to herself She then heard a voice behind her, "Mallory?" Mallory quickly turned around to see her 7 year old brother Diego there. "Diego!! Wh-what are you doing in here?!" She was a bit nervous "Dad was searching for you to make sure you were safe" "Y-yeah" Mallory sat up "What were you hiding underneath your bed?" asked Diego curiously "It's a suprise" she said quickly "oh...umm.....alright" Diego said before walking out "That was close" whispered and sighed Mallory in relief It soon turned to night time. Mallory didn't really make eye contact during dinner with anyone. She slowly ate her food and here and there taking short quick glimpse of all her family members that she won't see again, especially her father. She was always a father's daughter. As it soon got close to 1:30AM, Mallory quietly checked that everyone was fast asleep before going back into her room and putting the bullets into the gun. She did it rather slowly. As she was putting the last bullet in she formed tears in her eyes which blurred her vision for a momment. "A-at least i'll be gone and that they don't have to worry about me..they can take care of Diego mostly" Mallory quietly sobbed Mallory didn't noticed but Diego was wide awake as he was getting a glass of water. He gasped in fear as he saw the gun in her hands. Mallory gasped as well seeing him there. Her eyes went wide nervously knowing that he was going to run to mom and dad. "Wha-what are you doing!?!?!" Cried Diego aloud "I...I..I..." Mallory put the gun behind her back "Y-your going to shoot yourself with dad's gun?!?!?!" Diego started to sob "D-Diego..it's a bit complicated" said Mallory sadly "What do you mean it's complicated?!?! Your going to kill yourself by shooting yourself...i'm getting mom and dad" cried Diego "Diego no!" Diego ran down the hall to his parents room. He busted through the door crying a loud which made his parents jump awake. "Diego what's the matter?!" Ranger was on alert "MALLORY HAS YOUR GUN AND IS GOING TO SHOOT HERSELF!!!" Diego cried out "WHAT?!?!?" Ranger yelled in shock "oh my god!!" Ashley cried Ranger, Ashley, and Diego ran over to Mallory's room. Ranger kicked the door open to see Mallory there with the gun in her right hand and pointing it to her head. Ranger formed tears in his eyes "MALLORY PUT DOWN THE GUN!" "Diego go call 911", quickly yelled Ashley, "HURRY!!!" "Mallory this isn't the way!" Ashley cried "Yes it is!!! I've been suffering for a year now!! I...I..." cried Mallory "Mallory you could've told us then we could've helped you" said Ranger a bit nervous and quickly "I..I don't need help!!! I can help myself!" Yelled Mallory She tightened her finger around the triger. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at her mom and dad. She didn't really want them to witness her last few minutes on the planet. Ranger started to sob as well, "Mallory please...please don't shoot yourself...please.." Diego was in his parents room and on his father's phone dialing 911. He was crying as well and was quick on dialing. He didn't want his older sister life taken by herself. ************ 911 Operator: '''911 what's your emergency? '''Diego: ''(sobbing)~ my sister is going to shoot herself!! '''911 Operator': your sister is going to shoot herself? Diego: Yes! 911 Operator: okay what's your name? Diego: Diego 911 Operator: okay Diego what's your sister's name? Diego: M-Mallory..she's my older sister...s-she's 12 911 Operator: okay, try to stay calm Diego. Are you alone? Diego: n-no i'm home with my parents..and the PAW Patrol 911 Operator: okay. Where is your sister at? Diego: (crying aloud & yelling)~ ''send help!! She's going to kill herself!! Send the Police! Send the ambulance!! '''911 Operator': okay, okay calm down Diego..where are you located? Diego: the PAW Patrol Lookout Tower 911 Operator: okay, we have the ambulance and police on the way, it's okay Diego: p-please hurry..I--I don't want to hear that gun go off and see my sister on the floor dead! 911 Operator: okay, their going as fast as they can, is your father there? Diego: y-yes *hands the phone to his father(Ranger)* Ranger: h-hello? 911 Operator: are you the dad? Ranger: y-yes..sh-she has the gun pointing to her head and i'm trying to calm her down and to put it down (then talking to Mallory)~ ''Mallory please! please put down the gun..you need help '''Mallory:' (in the distance)~ *crying aloud* ''NO I DON'T!! I DON'T NEED HELP!!! '''911 Operator': sir the police and ambulance is on the way. Try to get her to set the gun down..did you have it in the house? Ranger: I didn't have any guns in the lookout..s-she must've went to the army base to get it 911 Operator: she went to the army base downtown? Ranger: I think so 911 Operator: '''when did she start thinking aabout shooting herself? '''Ranger: '''she said that she started feeling depression a year ago, ''(Then talking to Mallory)~ ''No! M-Mallory put the gun down please! this isn't the way to feel better '''Mallory: ''(In the distance)~ *crying* you'll never understand how I feel!! NEVER!! '''911 Operator: '''sir tell Diego to go away from the scene, I don't want him seeing this '''Ranger: '''Diego go to your room, and whatever you hear don't come out '''Diego: '(from the distance)~ *sobbing* okay Ashley: ''(from the distance)~ Mallory slowly put down the gun and step away from it '''Mallory: '(from the distance screaming and crying)~ ''NO!! I WILL SHOOT MYSELF!! '''Ryder: '(in the distance)~ ''what's going- oh god!!! Mallory put down the gun! '''911 Operator: '''you still there sir? '''Ranger: '''yes Ma'am..i-i'm just shocked and nervous. This isn't like her..w-we need help!!! '''911 Operator: '''sir the police and ambulance are coming as fast as they can. Just calm down '''Ranger: '''C-calm down? Calm down!? My daughter is threating and is going to shoot herself and help hasn't arrived yyt and your telling me to calm down?!?!?!?! 'W.I.P!' '''Chapter 4' Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Category:Suicide Category:Ranger Category:Mallory Category:Sadness